


I'm Only Going To Get This One Chance

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [35]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: But kind of, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, but not really, you feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux didn't know how he had come to find himself laying under his lancer in the hot sand of the Waste, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Their forehead's rested together as Slit leaned over his driver, his hands either side of the taller Boy's head, Nux's own hands rested on Slit's hips, his fingernails digging in to pale skin that he knew would leave bruises on his lancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Going To Get This One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eminem 'Rap God' -
> 
> "Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings  
> But I'm only going to get this one chance  
> Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)  
> Just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what  
> If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble,  
> And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances  
> You were just what the doctor ordered"

\---

Nux didn't know how he had come to find himself laying under his lancer in the hot sand of the Waste, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Their forehead's rested together as Slit leaned over his driver, his hands either side of the taller Boy's head, Nux's own hands rested on Slit's hips, his fingernails digging in to pale skin that he knew would leave bruises on his lancer. 

They leaned in to each others mouths again, the taste of each other on their lips as their tongs fought for dominance. 

Nux broke the kiss first, not buy choice, but because his stupid lungs were screaming for air and Slit had that stupidly smug look on his face that told the taller War Boy that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

The driver narrowed his eyes, rolled his hips towards his lancers and grinned as Slit's mouth fell open, his eyes clouding with lust, a whine escaped the lancer and Nux groaned beneath him at the needy sound. 

Slit grinned and lent down, moaning breathily in his drivers ear, pressing firm kisses against the slighter Boy's throat as a hand crept down to press at his drivers hardening cock, grinning in to  
Nux's neck as he felt his driver shiver in anticipation beneath his hands. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much stepped of a seven hour flight and immediately caught a cold tbh


End file.
